1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to posture support devices that brace and support the back and shoulders and, more particularly, to a shoulder support device that includes a flexible elastic continuous ring band and a slide adjustably movable on the band that gathers the band together and divides it into a pair of laterally opposed arm receiving loops which are cupped over the deltoid region of each shoulder of a wearer to pull them back and downward under tension to achieve correct posture.
2. Background Art
In our technology-driven society, people spend many hours slouching and hunching in front of a computer or television monitor, and behind a steering wheel commuting to and from work. During these times, we forget to pay attention to our posture and form. Slouching is a bad habit that occurs unconsciously and can usually be corrected by becoming aware of when you are slouching and straightening the upper back. Prolonged slouching or hunching is linked to health issues such as upper back and neck pain, headaches and compromises breathing. At the end of the day, shoulders and muscles feel the tension that is brought on by incorrect posture and shoulder position and form.
As we become a more health-conscious society we look to meditation, yoga, walking or some type of exercise regiment to keep us fit and limber. To be successful in any of these programs, proper upper body posture and breathing is key. Slouching takes its toll on your body; it can tighten and shorten your chest muscles, restricting your range of motion and causing the wearer to take shallow breaths instead of deep, cleansing ones. Proper posture and breathing can become second nature, but it takes practice, discipline and constant reminding of one's mind and muscles.
Most commercially available shoulder support devices are designed for users who have an existing injury or posture problem, and tend to be very uncomfortable, tight, constraining, cumbersome, expensive and unattractive Some shoulder support devices function as a brace for repairing or immobilizing an existing muscle or clavicle injury, rather than correcting the wearer's shoulder posture and form, and tend to hinder natural upper body movement, forcing the wearer to be in a straight upper position. Some shoulder support devices extend around the shoulders and underneath the armpit and some even extend around the diaphragm. These types of devices typically require the bands to be pulled tighter in order to pull the shoulders back, making wearing of these devices tight and uncomfortable. The elastic bands used in many posture supports cause irritation beneath the arms due to the tightness of the band.
Many shoulder support devices fall into the category of a medical or orthopedic apparatus or an undergarment and are typically unattractive and unappealing to one who needs to wear the device in public. Some devices give the impression that the wearer has a physical problem. Some devices alert a person when they start to slouch by a sound or vibration. These types of devices are usually attached to the wearer's undergarment. The problem with these types of devices is that they merely alert the wearer that they are no longer in the correct posture form, and are incapable of teaching what the proper form should be.
When one slouches, the shoulders move forward and upward. Most commercially available shoulder support devices tend to only focus on stretching the shoulder muscles back and ignore the fact that the shoulders and neck muscles also need to be stretched downward as well. Although slouching is a forward and upward motion of the shoulders, not everyone's shoulders slouch evenly. Most shoulder support devices are designed around the assumption that both of the wearer's shoulders need to be pulled back with the same amount of tension, and are incapable of allowing selective tension adjustment for each shoulder individually.
Thus, a need exists for a comfortable, fashionable shoulder support device that facilitates training the mind and muscles of a wearer to achieve correct shoulder posture and form before it becomes a health issue and that cups the shoulders and gently pulls them back and downward under tension while allowing natural movement and allows selective tension adjustment for each shoulder individually.